


Unexpected

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Callum finally agrees to go on a date, but not everything always goes to plan...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Ben has still broken up with Callum but the Phil/Keanu situation has not happened. Ben was simply scared of hurting Callum and broke up with him to try and protect him.

“Ben it’s only one night!”

“No mum alright I’ve told you, I’m not standing behind some bar all night just because you can’t be bothered.” Ben argued, lay on the sofa trying to watch the TV.

“It’s not that I can’t be bothered,” Kathy began, walking over to the TV and switching it off, “Tina’s sick and Ian is taking me out for my Christmas present. Anyway, you’re hardly busy, are you?” She gestured towards his relaxed state.

“Well actually, I’ve got Lexi tonight so – “ He started to explain, sitting upwards.

“– No you haven’t I already checked with Lola.” Kathy responded, causing ben to roll his eyes at her. “And shame on you for using your child like that.”

“Well what do you call this then mother?” Ben remarked, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

“Just do it Ben.” Kathy ended as she took herself upstairs to start getting ready for the evening.

“He’s really nice, and he’s smart, went to university and that, he’s charming and he’s really good looking – “

“ – Rainie! Can you just let me get on with this?” Callum interrupted, desperate to finish the pile of paperwork in front of him.

“Callum, come on it’s about time you went on a date with someone else,” Rainie continued, taking the paperwork that Callum was looking at, making him devote his attention to her, “It might even be fun.” She smiled, a genuine look of hope on her face causing a soft smile in response from Callum.

Callum had been spending the last week sulking about the funeral parlour, not really talking and when he did it was mainly about Ben or the assault charge and Rainie had decided it was time for him to start afresh. If he was being honest he was thinking a similar thing himself. He hoped that after he returned from his break away that Ben would have realised he had made a mistake, that him and Callum could go back to how things had been beforehand, but Callum was greeted with the same coldness he had witnessed that night in the middle of the square. He decided that there was no chance of Ben taking him back and he needed a distraction from reality.

“Fine,” Callum declared, “One date.”

“I’ll get you his number.” Rainie smirked before handing the paperwork back to Callum and leaving swiftly to tell the gossip to Stuart.

“Oi! Lo! What are you doing selling me out to my mum?” Ben shouted as he spotted Lola walking down the street, shopping bags in both hands.

“Oh hi Lola how are you? I’m good thanks Ben, what about you – “ She began to remark before being interrupted by Ben.

“She’s got me working the bar tonight.” Ben moaned, expecting a response from Lola but being disappointed with her reaction.

“So?”

“So, I don’t want to stand there all night long watching couples all over each other.” Ben explained, a disgusted look overcoming his face. It was approaching Valentine's day and all Ben was confronted with whenever he left the house were signs of it; hearts plastered in every shop window, couples everywhere he turned - constant reminders of what he could have had.

“Erm until recently you were one of those people.” Lola remarked, instantly knowing she had touched a nerve in Ben,

Ever since Callum had been back on the square all Ben could do was think about him. He would see him across the square and all he would want was to go over to him and tell him how he lied. How he shouldn’t have let him go. How he missed him every single day. How he still loved him. The truth is he nearly did, with all the drama of Christmas over he thought he could. But it wasn't that simple. After hearing about Callum's arrest and how he had ruined his chance of getting into the police Ben felt a ridiculous amount of guilt. Even when trying to protect him, he still ended up screwing up Callum's life. Callum was better without him.

“Yeah well that’s over now,” Ben muttered, looking away from Lola, “Listen I’ll see you later.” He said, before walking off back into the house. Alone. 

“It’s nice in here, ain’t it?” Josh remarked, turning back to look at Callum. He was slightly taller than Callum and dressed the perfect mix between smart and casual, his hair slightly styled and his aftershave following his every move. Callum couldn’t help but admit Rainie was right in saying he was attractive. He began to think he should've put more effort into his appearance himself, all he had done was quickly shower and fix his hair so it looked presentable at least. Getting ready would have taken him even less time if he hadn't changed. Initially he picked up his favourite shirt but after looking in the mirror he was struck with a multitude of memories, too many happy times with Ben. Instead he went for something he found tucked away at the back of his wardrobe. A fresh start.

“Yeah, yeah it’s alright, not exactly the Ritz.” Callum joked, earning a laugh from Josh.

“Maybe we can save that until the second date,” Josh flirted, causing an awkward blush from Callum, “Listen, why don’t you get us a table and I’ll get us some drinks?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Callum replied, trying to cover up his earlier awkwardness. 

He walked over to the nearest table and took a seat, thinking about how the night had gone so far. Josh had met him at the Vic for a pint before they headed to the Prince Albert, Callum trying to escape the watchful eye of some of the locals. At first the conversation was a bit slow, Callum trying his best not to think about Ben or even worse trying desperately not to mention him, but as the night went on Callum found himself feeling much more relaxed about everything.

Josh was nice. He was a good guy.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he searched across the room to look at where Josh was. That’s when he noticed who was serving behind the bar. That’s when he saw him and that’s when a thousand emotions hit him right in the stomach. 

Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

“Two pints please, mate” Josh said to Ben as he approached the bar, Ben’s head in his phone clearly not paying any attention to his surroundings, “Excuse me?” He asked again, finally catching Ben’s thoughts, dragging his eyeline to the stranger that stood before him. 

“Yeah,” Ben spoke after a second, “What was it again?” He asked.

“Two pints please.” Josh smiled, reaching for his wallet.

“I’m flattered but you really don’t have to.” Ben flirted trying to relieve his boredom, causing Josh to laugh slightly.

“Ah unlucky mate, someone beat you to it.” Josh smirked, turning back around to try and locate Callum through the crowd. Ben began pouring the pints whilst following Josh’s line of vision. That’s when he felt his heart sink into his chest. Callum. His mind flooded with a thousand thoughts. How could he move on so quickly? How long had Callum been seeing this new man? Why did he ever let him go? Why did he look happy? Suddenly Ben felt his hand get soaked in the pint that was now overflowing due to his absent mind. He quickly pulled himself from his endless stream of thoughts and handed the pints over to the new man, trying his best to cover his jealousy.

“Thanks.” Josh smiled as he handed Ben the money.

“You’re welcome.” Ben muttered as he watched Josh walk over to Callum, who was sat looking into his phone. As he watched him get closer to Callum, Ben found it increasingly harder to watch and turned to the closest spirit he could find and took a shot. 

“So, do you come here often?” Josh asked Callum, taking a sip of his pint.

“Every now and then,” Callum replied, “It’s not too bad for a drink or two.”

“They could’ve found some more useful staff,” Josh began saying, a slight chuckle in his voice, “Don’t know how that one behind the bar got a job here.” He continued, gesturing towards Ben, causing Callum to turn his head and lay eyes on him again. As soon as he spotted him, he noticed he was taking a shot, another 5 empty shot glasses on the bar in front of him.

“Perks of the job, I suppose.” Callum joked shyly, trying to direct Josh’s attention from the situation.

“Speaking of,” Josh initiated, leaning back towards Callum, “What is it that you do?”

“Me? I work at the funeral parlour,” He said, immediately seeing a change in Josh’s face, “B – but before that I was in the army.” He continued, trying not distract Josh from the morbid atmosphere that had fallen over their conversation.

“A soldier?” Josh asked, eyebrows raising before a smirk settled on his face, “Always wanted to date a hero.”

The memory of that day instantly appeared in Callum’s mind. The excitement he had felt all day thinking about his date with Ben. The nervousness he felt about messing it up. All the emotions he hadn’t felt about Josh. He tried desperately to cover his thoughts with a nervous laugh.

“Do you want another?” Callum asked, gesturing towards Josh’s empty glass.

“If you’re offering.” Josh smiled, finding Callum’s shy awkwardness oddly charming.

As Callum walked over to the bar, he noticed Ben taking another shot. He had no idea what to say to him, he didn’t even quite know why he was on a date himself, there was no way he was over his feelings for Ben. Approaching Ben, he could see the drunk haze beginning to appear in his eyes, a sad empty look filling his face as he tried to serve the customers stood before him. Eventually Ben had served everyone and went over to Callum.

“You alright?” Callum asked softly, treading carefully with his words.

“Yeah, I’m good, what would you like?” Ben said coldly, trying to hide his hurting.

“Ben – “ Callum tried to continue before being interrupted.

“– Two pints again?” Ben asked quickly, not wanting Callum to see how much of a state he was in.

“Yeah.” Callum reluctantly said, giving up on any hope of conversation. The silence between them as Ben poured their drinks was painful. Both wanting to say a million things to each other with absolutely no idea how to say any of them. After what felt like an agonising few minutes, Ben placed the drinks upon the bar, taking the money from Callum. Callum nodded and picked up the beers, turning to go back to where Josh was sat before he heard Ben’s voice again.

“Callum.” He called, causing Callum to turn around, only to be greeted by a cold stare, “You forgot your change.”

“It’s alright.” Callum responded, causing Ben to throw the change back into the till and pour himself another shot for the privilege. 

As the night went on Callum found himself being more and more comfortable with Josh, once he managed to try and push Ben to the back of his mind, he was able to fully emerge himself in Josh’s company, both of them talking and laughing throughout the date, the conversation flowing. Meanwhile on the other side of the club Ben continued to drown himself in drinks, a collection of shot glasses piling up in front of him, flirting with every person he could, trying desperately to make Callum jealous but for every failed attempt his thoughts spiralled into a darker place. Eventually Callum and Josh finished their last drinks and decided it was time for them to leave.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to yours.” Josh offered as he stood up from the table.

“You don’t have to do that.” Callum smiled, subtly looking past him to try and find Ben.

“That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me, would it?” Josh smiled subtly, his charm working on Callum.

Callum agreed with a nod and turned to head for the door. As they walked down the road to the flat Josh finished off a story, he had begun telling Callum earlier about his university days, half of Callum’s mind paying attention and the other half wondering what Ben was doing. Before he knew it they were outside the front door to the parlour, Josh turning to face Callum.

“I know this isn’t smooth or anything,” Josh began saying, he hands in his pockets as he moved in closer to Callum, “But I had a really nice time tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah me too.” Callum replied, the realisation of how nice the date was washing over him, causing a smile to form on his face.

“So,” Josh smirked, “I’ll see you again?” He asked.

“I’d like that.” Callum responded. Before he knew, Josh was leaning in and placed a soft kiss to Callum’s cheek, a surprising disappointment creeping upon Callum as Josh leaned back taking it no further. 

“Night Callum.” He said before turning and walking away in the direction of the square. Callum watched him walk off, replaying parts of the night in his head. He couldn’t process all the things that were running around in his head with his thoughts bouncing back and forth between Ben and Josh. As he went to pull his keys from his pocket, he heard a shout coming from the Prince Albert.

“IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO DRINK.”

Ben.

Suddenly all thoughts of Josh escaped his mind and his focus was brought right back to where they had been for the past few weeks. He could see Ben hanging out of the doorway, seeing off the customers before stumbling back into the bar. An instinctive feeling in Callum caused him to place his key back in his pocket and head back over to the Prince Albert. As he walked into the bar, he noticed it was completely empty, unable to even see Ben until he heard the smash of a bottle.

“Ben?” Callum called out into the empty room.

“We’re closed!” He heard Ben slur in response, the sound coming from around the corner of the bar. Callum walked over to where Ben was sat, seeing an array of empty shot glasses on the side where Ben had been serving as he did so. Ben was sat on the floor surrounded by a smashed bottle of cider and the mess left by the customers of the evening.

“Come on Ben, let me clean that up for you.” Callum offered, reaching for the brush and mop he knew were located behind the bar. As he did so he heard a laugh coming from Ben.

“Why are you here Callum?” Ben asked, continuing to laugh, a clear sadness hidden behind it, “I don’t need your help, I told you I’m fine.” He murmured, his words slurring towards the end of his sentence. 

“Pass it here, I can do it myself, go home Callum.”

“Ben, please,” Callum began, trying to remain calm so not to make Ben any more defensive, “I know it can’t have been easy for you tonight,” He started before being slightly interrupted by a scoff from Ben, 

“But this needs cleaning up, we both know you’re not gonna do it so at least let me.” He suggested, being met by an uncertain silence from Ben. “Plus, if Kathy sees this in the morning it’s not me that’s gonna be hungover listening to her shout about it.”

As he said this, he noticed a small smile wash over Ben’s face before the earlier sadness reappeared. He nodded in agreement and pulled himself up onto one of the closest bar stools, resting his heavy head in his hands as he began to really feel the impact of everything, he had been drinking that night. After a few murky moments he felt Callum’s hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his haze. The bar was clean, not spotless, but enough so that Kathy wouldn’t know what Ben had been up to.

“Come on.” Callum said softly. Ben had no energy left in him to argue back. No sarcastic comment. No bitter remark. No little dig. He was just tired.

Callum helped Ben lock up and walked with him back to the Beale’s, not really talking to Ben as he did not want to make him feel any worse than he imagined he already had by that point of the night. Ben staggered his way home, trying not to embarrass himself further by falling over and eventually found himself at the back gate to him home.

“Ben,” Callum began, causing Ben’s eyes to look up from the ground towards him, the hurt never being more apparent in his face, “You know I -, I’ll always – “ Callum tried to say, not being able to find the words, “I still care you know.” 

Ben could feel the tears start to build in his eyes as he heard the words leave Callum’s mouth.

“Thanks.” Ben managed to say without breaking down in front of him, turning around and disappearing into the Beale’s house.

With that, Callum began to walk back to his flat through the now empty square, a million thoughts running through his mind. As he entered his flat, he took his jacket off, taking a look at his phone as he took it from his pocket, a message waiting to be read.

Really enjoyed tonight, dinner tomorrow? Josh X


	3. Chapter 3

As he woke up to the sound of Kathy cooking in the kitchen, he could instantly feel the pounding behind his eyes, immediately feeling every last drop of alcohol he consumed the night before. Images of the events of yesterday flashed in his mind. Callum. The alcohol. The handsome stranger. 

“I still care.” 

Those words ran around his head over and over again as he hoped he actually head those words come from Callum and not just in some alcohol infused dream. Before long, his thought process was interrupted by his mother walking into the living room towards the sofa he had collapsed onto last night.

“Morning,” She said cheerily, clearly happy after her night out, “What you doing sleeping down here?” She asked opening the curtains, causing Ben to squint from the brightness.

“I er – “Ben began, frantically trying to think of a lie that would cover the fact he got disgracefully drunk covering a shift, “I put the telly on last night when I got back and must’ve drifted off.”

“Bless,” Kathy mocked, “Was one shift too much for you?” She asked sarcastically, laughing at herself. “Oh, by the way, Lola said you need to drop Lexi off at school at half past.”

Great – Just what he needed.

“Can you go and get her dressed and I’ll sort out her dinner?” Ben called to Kathy who was now back in the kitchen finishing making herself a cup of tea. She agreed and headed upstairs to go and get Lexi ready for school, allowing Ben to go and hunt out the paracetamol in the kitchen cupboards.

“Dad?” Lexi started as her and Ben walked through the square to school.

“Yeah princess?” Ben replied urging her to continue despite it being about the 100th question she’d asked him that morning.

“Can we go somewhere with Callum soon? We still haven’t been to that fairground he talked about.” Lexi asked looking up to Ben with hope in her eyes, her question provoking that sense of sadness Ben had felt the night before.

“We’ll have to see darling.” Ben tried to brush off the question before noticing Lexi go into a sulk, “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Whenever you say that you always mean no.” Lexi moaned, letting go of Ben’s hand and folding her arms. Ben had absolutely no idea what to say, he had never been in this situation with Lexi before and in all honesty, he understood why she was so frustrated with him. Ben had allowed Callum into their lives, they had spent most days together before he called things off, they were becoming a real unit – a family. 

As Ben tried to fumble together a response for her he looked up and noticed a figure in an all to familiar black suit walking in his direction through the markets, panic and embarrassment about the night before flooding his head.

“Listen, why don’t you go into the minute mart and pick out some secret sweets before school?” Ben urged, not wanting Lexi to witness the conversation he was sure was about to happen.

“Why?” Lexi questioned suspiciously, never just accepting such an offer.

“Er – To make up for daddy making stupid promises he can’t keep.” He quickly told her, handing Lexi some money having satisfied her curiosity.As he watched her walk into the shop, he felt Callum’s presence near him, turning around and seeing the tall figure standing in front of him.

“Alright?” Ben asked awkwardly, looking down to the floor not knowing if he had annoyed Callum with his behaviour.

“Yeah I’m good,” Callum replied, noticing Ben’s disposition and trying to lighten his mood, “How’s your head?”

“It’s been better,” Ben responded, laughing slightly from embarrassment, “Thanks by the way.” He continued, looking up and meeting Callum’s face, “For helping out last night.”

“It’s no problem.” Callum said, looking back into Ben’s eyes. “Anyone would do it.”

“No, they wouldn’t.” Ben said without thinking, a painful truth hidden in the words. Ben knew in his heart that those words meant so much more than what they were on the surface. All his life he had felt alone, abandoned, a burden – only a few people had ever truly cared for him and Callum was one of them. 

“Why don’t I take you out for a pint later, to make up for it?” Ben offered, instantly noticing the hesitance of Callum, “As mates, don’t worry I’m not gonna – ”

“ – No, no it’s not that. I’d like that it’s just, well I’ve kind of –“ Callum stuttered.

“ – What is it?” Ben asked, wondering where Callum was going with this.

“I’ve got a date.” Callum stated, causing Ben’s heart to sink once again. For a moment Ben had forgotten about Callum’s date, about the stranger that was charming and friendly, about how he’d watched them chatting all night long and about how happy Callum had looked. “Sorry I’m – “

“Nah don’t be daft.” Ben interrupted him, trying to act like his heart wasn’t breaking once again. “It’s good to see you happy.” 

Callum could see the mix of hurt and sincerity filling Ben’s face. He couldn’t imagine what Ben was feeling right now. Obviously, he could still remember how he had felt when Ben had ended things, how his whole life had been shattered before him in a matter of moments, the loss and the pain – but this must be a different feeling entirely. It wasn’t just losing someone; it was losing them to someone else.

“Ben you don’t have to say anything.” Callum offered, not wanting Ben to end up like he had the night before.

“No, I mean it.” Ben stated, raw honesty in his voice, “You’re a really good guy Callum, you deserve someone who treats you well, who makes you happy, who – “ Ben stops, wondering whether to say what he was about to, “ – Someone who realises what he has when he has you.”

Callum looked into Ben’s eyes which now he noticed were slightly tear-filled, the things Ben couldn’t say hidden behind them. Just as Callum was about to respond he was caught off guard by a voice getting closer to him.

“Callum!” Lexi shouted, running out of the shop towards him, a handful of sweets in one hand and her change in the other, the distraction giving Ben a chance to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Hello!” Callum smiled as he crouched down to give her a hug. “How are you?”

“Daddy let me go and get sweets before school.” Lexi said, ignoring Callum’s question due to her excitement at seeing him. 

“Oh wow! What’ve you done to deserve that then?” He asked, his full attention being given to her, Ben watching the interaction and feeling a kind of happiness he had been missing ever since the break-up. 

“It’s because of daddy not keeping his promise. Remember the fairground we were gonna go to?” She replied, her mood falling flat again as she recalled the forgotten plan and Callum’s face dropping slightly as the memory of them planning the trip entered his mind.

“Never say never, eh?” Callum said with a small smile on his face before standing back up and looking into Ben’s face again.

“Right missus, we better be getting you off to school then.” Ben stated, messing with the top of Lexi’s hair. “See you around.” Ben said to Callum before heading off with Lexi through the crowd.

“See you later.” Callum replied, as he watched them both walk away.

“Stu?” Callum called into the parlour as he walked through the front door.

“In here.” Stuart shouted from the back office.

“Can you do me a favour? Mrs. Baxton needs to pick out the flowers for the funeral next Wednesday so I was wondering if – “Callum began to ask.

“No can do mate, sorry.” Stuart called from the back room before emerging into the room.

“Why? You’re hardly busy, are you?” Callum stated pointing to the sandwich in Stuart’s hand. 

“Well actually I’ve got quite the emergency to see to,” He said matter of factly, “Listen don’t get mad but I asked Rainie to go and get the suit for Mr. Baxton dry cleaned and she may have slightly… misplaced it.”

“She’s done what?” Callum shouted back in shock.

“It’s fine, calm down. We’re gonna go back to the dry cleaners and hunt it down. Failing that we’re gonna go into town and buy a similar one.” Stuart explained simply, as if the scale of the situation had not processed in his head.

“Are you kidding me? That woman is such a nightmare!” Callum responded in disbelief.

“Yeah she is, but she’s my nightmare.”

“Does she not drive you insane?”

“Oh of course Cal, nearly every single day,” Stuart remarked with a smile on his face, causing more confusion from Callum, “doesn’t mean I don’t love her though.” 

Those words hit Callum in a way he wasn’t expecting.

“Listen mate, I’ve got to go Rainie’s waiting for me, I promise I’ll sort it.” Stuart said quickly as he walked past Callum and headed for the front door. As he was left in silence, Callum reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, looking down at his phone he read back the messages he had exchanged with Josh. 

Josh was nice. 

He was going to go on this date. 

Time to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can I get you any drinks whilst you look at your menus?” The waitress asked Callum and Josh as they sat at their table.

“Yeah, two pints please darling.” Josh replied with that charming smile plastered on his face as he passed Callum a menu. As she left to prepare their drinks Callum began reading the menu, trying to ignore the shy awkwardness he could feel bubbling up inside him again. However, this time it wasn’t the result of nerves or excitement but instead the constant battle he was having of trying to forgot about what Ben had said to him earlier that day.

They sat chatting for a few moments, Josh telling him something ridiculous that had happened to him at work that day, earning a half-hearted chuckle from Callum who was desperately trying to stay engaged in conversation however, despite his efforts he kept finding himself hiding in his menu.

“You alright?” Josh said, trying to make eye contact with Callum. 

“Yeah, yeah, just trying to chose what to have.” Callum smiled before returning his attention to his menu.

“I might have the carbonara,” Josh suggested, scanning the menu briefly, “I had the most incredible carbonara when I went to Italy the other year. It was this tiny little restaurant in Venice, I tell you what I would pay for the flights there just the eat that again.” Josh continued, Callum not paying attention to what he was saying, “Have you ever been?” 

“Hm? Sorry?” Callum responded, noticing Josh had asked him something.

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Josh asked noticing Callum’s absent disposition. Callum started to think about what he could say to cover up his thoughts but the guilt of leading Josh on soon overcame him and he decided to just be honest.

“I’m sorry,” Callum started to explain, “Listen Josh I think you’re great, I really do, it’s just, I’m not really over – “ 

“The guy at the bar last night?” Josh said surprisingly, throwing Callum into a slight state of shock.

“Er – “ He began, not being sure how to respond to Josh’s unexpected yet accurate statement. 

“What?”

“Callum come on; I’d have to be blind to not notice the looks you two were sharing all night.” Josh explained as Callum felt an embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks, he had no idea he had been that obvious. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realise I was –“ Callum tried to explain before he noticed Josh shaking his head.

“Don’t apologise.” Josh began, “You can’t help how you feel, kind of wish you’d have let me know before I bought this shirt for tonight.” 

“You didn’t?” Callum questioned feeling terrible enough as it was, about to apologise once more just as he noticed Josh laugh.

“I’m joking,” Josh said finishing off his pint and shaking his head in disbelief at the ridiculousness of the situation, “I hope he realises he’s got a good guy.” Josh said, receiving a gentle smile from Callum before he stood up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, 

“See you around Callum.” 

Callum sat at the table finishing his pint as he wondered what to do next. After a few arguments with himself in his head he came to the only decision that seemed right. He needed to find Ben.

“I reckon Jay would be dopey, mummy,” Lexi started to explain as she watched her DVD, “He’s always walking into things, isn’t he?”

“You’re not wrong there darling.” Lola laughed as she tidied Lexi’s toys away as she was preparing Lexi’s bedtime.

“What do you think Dad?” Lexi asked, turning her attention to Ben who was slumped on the sofa staring into thin air. “Dad?” She said for a second time, slightly louder and more demanding.

“What?” Ben snapped, unintentionally, causing Lexi to go silent from her his unexpected sternness.

“I don’t know about you Lex but I reckon daddy would be mopey.” Lola said as she walked over to where Lexi was sat, “Now little miss, time for bed, off you go.” Lola continued pressing a kiss to Lexi’s head.

“But mopey isn’t even one of the dwarves.” Lexi retaliated, not understanding what her mum was trying to say.

“Oh yeah,” Lola replied not wanting to start a conversation, “Well tomorrow morning you can teach me all about them yeah?”

“Okay, goodnight.” Lexi agreed, walking towards the stairs and up to bed.

“Night princess.” Ben replied, still sat staring at the TV screen. Lola waited until she heard Lexi close her bedroom door before reaching for the remote and switching the film off.

“Oh, am I not watching that anymore?” Ben sarcastically remarked turning towards Lola who had an all too familiar look on her face. It was the face she always had when Ben knew he was in trouble with her.

“What is the matter with you?” She snapped, fed up of Ben being miserable every time she laid her eyes on him, “I know that you’re hurt over Callum, and you miss him and you still care about him but don’t start taking your anger with yourself out on Lexi.”

Her words struck Ben, he felt like he couldn’t escape his feelings, like he was trapped feeling this way. For weeks he had tried to suppress them hoping that they would fade and leave his mind but if anything, his yearning for Callum just drew in strength. Looking back at Lola he knew there was no point in lying to her, and if he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t lie any longer.

“He’s on a date.” Ben muttered, looking down at the cushion slumped on his lap, “He’s moved on.”

Then he heard something he wasn’t expecting from Lola: a laugh.

“Excuse me, was something I just said funny because if it was, I think I missed the joke.” He remarked, going to stand up before feeling his arm get dragged back down by her.

“Ben Mitchell, you are an idiot.” Lola stated, looking him square in the face.

“No in all seriousness Lo, have you ever considered being a councillor.” He said going to stand but being stopped once again.

“He hasn’t moved on, you idiot. If he liked you even half as much as you clearly like him there’s no way on Earth he had moved on. If you remember rightly, you broke up with him   
yeah? Well then he’s probably waiting for you to say you’ve changed your mind.” Lola explained, her words flooding Ben’s mind. “Talk to him. Tell him how you feel.”

Ben sat in silence for a moment trying to process everything Lola had just said before looking into her eyes, a raw vulnerability in his face that Lola hadn’t seen for a long time, “What if he has though?” 

“Then you can come sit back here and sulk however much you want,” Lola smiled grabbing Ben’s hand, “But not until you tell him.”

With that, Lola pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek before disappearing upstairs to go and check on Lexi. Ben sat for a moment trying to reason with all the thoughts that were flying through his mind, wondering what was the best thing to do. After a few minutes his mind was made up and before he knew it, he had grabbed his coat and was heading out the front door with one mission on his mind. Find Callum. 

As Ben left the front door of the Beale’s how he started to think about what he was going to say to Callum, he hadn’t thought any of it through he just knew he needed to see him. However, as he went through the front gate, he was stopped in his tracks by a tall figure stood just a few feet away from him, in the same place he had been stood all those weeks ago.

“Callum?” Ben said shocked, “I thought you were going out tonight?” 

“Change of plan.” Callum replied, building up the courage to say everything he wanted to.

“Why? I thought – “ Ben began to question.

“Listen Ben,” Callum interrupted, “There’s something I need to talk to you about and I know I shouldn’t but it’s important.” He began to say, a surprising confidence in his voice.

“I need to talk to you too.” Ben tried to respond before being cut off by Callum once again.

“Everything you said about me finding someone else, all those things you told me to do, well I did them. I went out, I met someone else, someone nice, someone funny, someone who would really treat me well – “

“Callum I – “

“I’ve not finished.” Callum stated, asserting his dominance, “I found someone who I deserved.” He stated, a silence falling before them, the words cutting into Ben’s heart as they filtered through his mind, his eyes drifting towards the pavement to hide the tears forming in them. “But he wasn’t who I want.”

Suddenly Ben’s eyes shot up to meet Callum’s, a tear falling on his cheek as he looked upon Callum.

“He wasn’t you.” Callum stated simply, “And I know you don’t want this anymore, and that you think you’re protecting me and you think I’ll be happier without you but I couldn’t sit there pretending I wanted to be with him when all I could think about was you.”

Ben stood there with a mix of disbelief and a slight fear of accidentally interrupting Callum again keeping him silent. Meanwhile Callum stood opposite him after having poured his heart out once again, waiting to hear Ben’s response.

“Well say something then.” Callum said softly, trying to gage Ben’s reaction.

A million thoughts and emotions were running around in Ben’s mind. He had been waiting to hear those words from Callum for weeks and weeks, imagining this situation a thousand times with not one of them being like what he was experiencing. Ben tried to think of what to say, he had so many things he needed to tell him, so many questions to ask and so many lost conversations to catch up on but after a moment he realised there was only one thing he needed to say at this moment.

“I love you.” 

Tears formed in Callum’s eyes as he finally heard the words he had been longing to hear, the words he never thought he would. 

“I love you, Callum Highway.” Ben repeated, a gentle smile forming on his face as he walked closer to Callum, “And I’m so sorry for being an idiot.” He whispered, reaching up and grabbing Callum by his jacket.

“I love you too.” Callum said softly before leaning down pressing a slow kiss to Ben’s lips before pulling away slightly. “Idiot.”

They both stood there embraced in each other’s arms, foreheads resting on each other, just living in the moment together. 

“You do realise this means your hard man image is well and truly ruined.” Callum joked, smiling down at Ben.

“Shut up.” Ben laughed before pulling Callum back down into a deeper kiss, both forgetting about the world around them and just being together.


End file.
